summonoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Summonoid (Alternative Version story)
Summonoid is a story about the planet of Summonia and its inhabitants. Story Summonia is a planet of summoners and Villagerians. One day, the summoners decide to make a robot known as a summonoid. Her name was Summonine. However, she wanted to turn everyone into summonoids, and started doing so. Fortunately, she hasn't summonoidized everyone and everything yet. 11 years after Summonine's creation, a villager named Pania was born. Fi-fifteen and Seven-seventeen, two of Pania's future friends, are born as well, a little earlier than Pania. Some time after the 3 Villagerians were born, 2 enemy villagers, later known as Summonine's assistants, or SA's for short, started supporting Summonine. They make three summonoids; Bubbles, Libra, and Summonelle. The SA's tell Summonelle to capture a villager and take him/her to the summonoidizer. While this was happening, Bubbles and Libra are able to destroy their own control panel and make them look like they were normal, but by the time they did, Summonelle was already looking for a villager to summonoidize. The other two summonoids try to stop Summonelle, but they are too late, since Summonelle already took the villager to the chamber, and the villager starts to turn into a summonoid. Fortunately, the SA's look away from Summonelle and then look at the summonoidizing chamber to see if it's working, allowing Bubbles and Libra to escape from the lab and make their hideout. 4 ally villager kids, who were escaping from the SA's, find Bubbles and Libra's hiding place and stay there. Aveline is born some time after Bubbles, Libra, and Summonelle's creation. E-eight is also made on the same day. 11 to 12 years later, after Bubbles, Libra, and Summonelle were made, the ally villager kids have grown up. The SA's decide to make three more summonoids; Serendipity, Summonette, and Yumiko. The SA's first tell Summonette about Summonine's plan, and while they were doing so, Yumiko escapes. After talking to Summonette, the SA's talk to Serendipity about their plan. Serendipity decides to help the SA's at this time, while Summonette decides to pretend helping Summonine out. Meanwhile, Yumiko finds Bubbles and Libra's hiding place, and then she tells them about how she wants to help stop Summonine's plan. Bubbles, Libra, and their ally villager friends agree to help Yumiko do so. They started making a call-verter (caller reverter) which will re-villagerize summonoidized villagers. One of Yumiko's villager friends then has a plan to distract the SA's so she, Bubbles, Libra, Yumiko, and the other 3 ally villagers can escape. One of the summonoids has to sneak into the lab and distract the SA's in some way. Bubbles refuses, since her natural personality may make the SA's suspicious. Libra, however, accepts, since she is good at pretending to be r-botic. She manages to sneak into the lab. When the SA's come, they ask Libra if she was sleepwalking. She said that she probably was. They reveal to Libra that they are helping Summonine summonoidize Summonia into Summonoidia, and that they should look for the hiding place she made. Libra almost blows her cover by telling them that she is friends with Yumiko, but fortunately, she convinces them that she only short circuited. She then leads the SA's to a place far away from the hiding place, and tells them that it's there. Then, Libra sprinkles ice powder on them and brings them back to the lab. The SA's then regain their movement back in their lab, and make another summonoid, whose name is Callie, to spy on Pania and the Summonville summoners. Callie, who actually does not want to help Summonine out, only pretends to do so. A villager named Eleven is also born around this time. Almost a year after Callie was made, the summoners of Summonville decide to make an ally summonoid to save Summonia. They name her Linette. A few days after Linette's creation, 7 villagers; Portal, Jacquette, Ilia, Bathsua, Fo-ur, Yunita, and Avelin (one of the villagers who helped Yumiko) make summonoid versions of themselves to help Linette in her mission to bring Summonoidia back to Summonia. Their summonoid versions are known as El-even (Portal's), Ni-ine (Jacquette's), Se-even (Ilia's), Fi-ive (Bathsua's), Fo-ur (Fo-ur's, with the same name as her creator), Three-ee (Avelin's), and Yunita (Yunita's, with the same name as her creator). The villagers also make a summonoid named Si-ix. Their summonoid versions, along with Si-ix, are known as the Number Summonoids. The Number Summonoids are very natural. Linette herself, is also very natural. E-eight then joins the Number Summonoids' team. Shorty after being made, Linette, along with some summoner warriors, make their own hideout. The summoner warriors find some of Summonine's summonoids outside, along with a captured mage. They try to save the mage, but the summonoids team up and are able to transform both the mage and the summoner warriors into summonoids. Immediately after being transformed into a summonoid, the mage, now known as Summonoidette, decides to pretend helping Summonine out. 3 years after Linette and the Number Summonoids' creation, Callie, stays at the Summotel, both because she wants to do so, and is also pretending to spy on Pania. When Callie meets Pania and the Number Summonoids, she introduces herself as Two-o. One day, however, Three-ee, Fo-ur, and Se-even are captured and taken to Cakevillage by the Donutbot. E-eight manages to hide from the Donutbot, and tells the other Number Summonoids about what happened. They then arrange a meeting. Callie decides to stay at the Summotel until Three-ee, Fo-ur, and Se-even are saved, Yunita decides to protect E-eight in case any of the Donutbot's soldiers arrive, and the rest, along with Fi-fifteen, sail to Cakevillage and save Fo-ur and Se-even. At the last minute, Callie changes her mind and decides to go with the other Number Summonoids. The Donutbot, however, sails from Cakevillage to the Summotel on his own, while the 3 captured Number Summonoids are protected by the Donutbot's soldiers back at Cakevillage. Before the remaining Number Summonoids are able to set sail to Cakevillage, an enemy villager named Systelis, who is a spy of the Donutbot, sails to the Summotel and goes in their boat. She then offers to give them some equipment which she claims will protect them from the Donutbot. Fi-fifteen knows that she is a spy of the Donutbot, and refuses her offer, but Systelis manages to capture Fi-fifteen, Ni-ine, and Si-ix and bring them to the Donutbot back at the Summotel. Fortunately, Callie, Fi-ive, and El-even are able to escape. Callie then fights the Donutbot, and the Donutbot short circuits. She then changes her mind once more, and decides to stay at the Summotel, as she originally wanted to. Fi-fifteen, Ni-ine, and Si-ix then sail to Cakevillage, while El-even chooses to stay with Callie at the Summotel. However, some of the enemy summonoids start to arrange a meeting at the summonoid hideout, and because Callie is pretending to help Summonine out, she tells El-even that she wants to find out what those summonoids will do, to know more about Summonine's plan, and at the same time, she does not want to blow her cover, so she will attend the meeting by going to the summonoid hideout. Pania then sleeps on her bed at the Summotel that day. Suddenly, some enemy summonoids take her to the summonoid hideout and transform her into a summonoid. When she wakes up, Pania asks what the summonoids did to her. They tell her that they transformed her into a summonoid. So Pania thinks up of an idea; as a summonoid, she will pretend to help Summonine out. Pania tells the summonoids that she will now help them out by going to the Summotel and transforming it into a summonoidizer. Pania goes into the Summotel, and then into her room. When the summoners find her, Pania explains her plan to them. Meanwhile, Serendipity, still choosing to help Summonine out, goes to Epopt St. to summonoidize the villagers there. Summonelle, also wanting to help Summonine out, accompanies her, as well as Summonette, who is just pretending. The three meet the villagers of Epopt St. and spend some time with them. Serendipity, Summonelle, and Summonette enjoy their time there, and become friends with the villagers. Summonelle no longer wants to summonoidize them, and Serendipity also changes her mind. Summonette finally explains the situation to the other two summonoids and the Epopt St. Villagers, and they all agree to help each other. Shortly after this, however, Serendipity becomes ambivalent, and starts to think of if she should continue helping the villagers out, or start helping Summonine out again.